Fred Walker Chronicles: Old Magic Part 1
by K.L.T SilverWolf
Summary: 4th of the Fred Walker Chronicles. Fred, Annie and Aidan are off on holiday, when they are separated by Gateways and are thrown into a fight against a creature of the dark. Its a race against time to save those closest to them, before its too late. Set after both films.
1. The Quartermains

Spain

Fred placed her suitcase on the end of her bed in the hotel room, while Annie left her's by the door that led next door to Aidan's hotel room, and she ran over to the balcony. Annie opened the door and stepped out on to the balcony, taking in the view of sunny Spain.

"Fred you've got to come and see the view." Annie called back to her.

Fred smiled, "I can see it from in here."

"Yes, but out here you have the nice warm sun." Annie laughed.

"Hey guys?" Aidan opened the door that led into our room and he tripped over Annie's suitcase. "Annie, get your bag away from the door." He shouted to her.

Fred and Annie wanted to laugh, but they held it back and just smiled. Fred walked over and grabbed Annie's bag and threw it on to Annie's bed.

Annie ran back inside, "So where to first?"

Annie had planned out the entire trip, Aidan had a few objections to some of the things, but they got around them. As Aidan wasn't born in their time, Roslyn had helped them fake his birth certificate and whatnot. Aidan didn't have a last name as far as they knew, so they had to give him one, and the simplest option was Smith.

They reached to a club where they sat at the bar, they ordered some drinks and showed their ID's. Ever since Aidan had been given his last name, Annie seemed to like to laugh at it, whenever she heard his full name.

"Annie will you cut it out." Aidan frowned at her, with a slightly smirk.

Fred smiled and turned to Annie.

"I'm sorry, Mr Smith." Annie laughed.

Aidan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Come on, Annie." Fred nudged her. "Its not funny."

"Sorry, I promise, I'll stop." Annie straightened out her face.

The night went quickly, before they knew it they had got back to the hotel, all pissed after a couple of rounds, Fred was the least pissed, growing up with James and Ryan, she knew what drinking could do, she wasn't a heavy drinker, but she wasn't a killjoy either. Aidan stubbled in to his room not even closing the door behind him, he seemed to just flop on to his bed and fall a sleep straight away. Aidan had been around alcohol, however like Annie, they didn't normally drink, so when they got going that night, it seemed like the drinks would never end, so they'd probably sick later on. Annie crawled into her bed, after a few moans she fell a sleep. Fred pulled her boots off, changed into a strap-top and PJ bottoms, she then wobbled over to her bed, pulled the cover back and climbed in, her eyelids were heavy and soon she joined her friends in sleeping.

Fred's eyes opened slightly as a light shone in her face. "Annie turn the light off." Fred moaned.

When nothing changed, Fred sat up, rubbed her eyes and stared at the open Gateway. Fred looked to Annie, who was still fast asleep, she even stared through into Aidan's room, he too was still asleep. Fred climbed out of her bed and stood in front of the Gateway, she hadn't called upon it, and Fred was pretty sure Annie hadn't. Fred wasn't going to blinding step through a Gateway, she about to back away from the Gateway, when suddenly the Gateway began moving as if it was breathing, before Fred knew it she was sucked through and it closed behind her.

Kenya, 1900

Fred sat up in the middle of golden and sand covered corp field. The sun was beating down, Fred knew this wasn't Spain. Fred climbed to her feet and dusted the sand off her, she flattened out her hand and placed her hand above her brow, blocking out the sun, and trying to make out where she was, or where life might possibly be. Only feet from her was a graveyard, the markers were all crosses, made from wood and metal, names carved into them. Fred approached the graveyard and noticed something, one of the graves were open. Fred wandered through the graveyard and over to the wood cross marker, it sat at the top of the open grave, however this grave wasn't perfectly open, no it looked more like something had crawled out. Fred gave turned to the name craved into the cross. Allan Quartermain.

Fred knew that name, but she couldn't pint point where from. Fred looked around, in the distance was a village, a large newly built white building, villagers with cattle, and horse-drawn carriages, Fred was in Africa and she knew it. Fred took a breath and made her way into the village, people stared at she walked through and towards the large newly built white building. Fred new exactly why they all stared at her, she was wearing her PJ's, but to these people she just looked strange, and unlike any other white person in sight, she didn't wear any shoes.

Fred approached one of the windows of the building and caught sight of someone familiar. Lilliana and quiet a young Lilliana at that, she looked twenty-three, and she was sitting with someone, but the back of the chair was facing the window and they were on the far side of the room. Fred pulled her eyes away from the window and approached the front door, where she was stopped by an African-butler.

"I'm sorry, Madam." The man stopped her.

Fred stared past the man and at Lilliana, who hadn't even noticed she was there. "No, I know her."

"Its alright." A female voice came from behind Fred, the man bowed his head and stepped back and the girl walked up beside Fred.

She was a younger version of the blonde woman Fred had seen when she was on her death bed, just last year. She smiled, she had to be nineteen, not much younger then Fred.

"You always knew how to make an entrance, and I love the PJ's." The girl smiled.

"You visited me, last year in Locksely." Fred pointed out.

"I did?" The girls thought for a moment. "Oh, it was probably future me, don't worry, Fred." The girl smiled. "I'm Vivian by the way, your Goddaughter."

Fred looked Vivian over, was she serious. "You what?" Fred said, speechless and surprised.

Vivian laughed a little, "Sorry." She paused. "Come with me, Mum and Dad will explain."

Fred followed Vivian over to Lilliana. When Lilliana saw Fred, she rose to her feet and greeted her with a hug.

"Look how you've grown." Lilliana smiled.

"Lilliana, you're alive?" Fred asked.

Lilliana lowered her head and then met Fred gaze with a smile. "I am, at the moment. But you, I only saw you yesterday, and you were tiny, now look at you."

"I was just on holiday and then I sucked away by a Gateway, and I ended up here." Fred informed her.

Lilliana looked to Vivian, and raised an eyebrow. "I said, to bring her here with care, not suck her through."

"She was going to back away from the Gateway, what else was I supposed to do, Mum?" Vivian smiled and took a seat.

"Mum?" Fred looked between the two of them, Vivian did resemble Lilliana quite well.

Lilliana turned back to Fred. "Walker this is my daughter Vivian, and your future Goddaughter."

Fred took a step back. "Wait, please tell me, you've come from different times, otherwise that's a little strange."

"I know what you mean." A deep Scottish male voice came from the arm chair, the one that Lilliana had been talking to.

Lilliana stepped back, she took a seat next to the arm chair and I sat down across from the Scottish man in the arm chair. The man had short white hair and a beard to match, he wore safari type clothing, but most of the men in the building did.

"Walker this is my husband, Allan Quartermain." Lilliana smiled, taking his hand in hers.

Fred's eyes widened and she froze for a moment.

"Fred?" Vivian said, which snapped Fred out of it.

Fred shook her head, her mouth kept opening, but she wasn't sure what to say. "Alight. First of all, no offense," Fred pointed to Quartermain. "You're in your sixties, possibly. And, second of all, you have a grave outside."

Lilliana smiled. "Walker, I married Allan, when he was twenty-five."

Fred sat back, "Right."

"And, the grave. Allan has just returned." Lilliana smiled at him.

"Returned?" Fred picked up on the word. "Returned from..?" Fred knew what she meant, but how was it possible, then she remembered, anything was now possible, after all she traveled through time.

"I was once blessed by a Witchdoctor, he said, Africa would never allow me to die. And here I am." Quartermain smiled.

Fred took a moment to process everything, before then asking another question. "Sorry, you guys said, you brought me here. Why?" Fred looked to them.

"There is a secret organization, known as the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. This League are about to embark on a mission that may prove fatal, it could threat the whole world." Lilliana paused, "That's where you come in, we need your help, Walker."

"Fred, please." Fred noted and then paused. "Lilliana, I'd like to help, but I nearly died last year, I can't get into anymore trouble, I promised someone I wouldn't."

"Please, Fred." Lilliana met Fred's gaze.

Fred thought for a moment, Lilliana did die for her, Fred owned it to Lilliana. Fred sighed and nodded, "Alright, I'll help, but I have to tell my friends back home."

"There's no time for that, Walker, you must go now." Lilliana pointed out.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Fred asked.

They all rose to their feet.

"I'm protecting you back home, I'll pop in to see how you're doing." Lilliana smiled, hugged Quartermain and then Vivian, and walked out.

"Shall we?" Quartermain smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something to wear." Vivian smiled at Fred.

"No dresses." Fred warned her, before they left.


	2. The Nautilus

Spain Hotel Room - Present Day

The curtains were open and the sunlight shone through, Annie moaned, her head hidden under a pillow. Annie removed the pillow from her face and moaned, her hangover hitting her hard. Annie climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, not even noticing Fred was gone. When Annie came back out from having a shower, she grabbed some clothes to dress herself, as she passed the open door leading into Aidan's room, she slammed it shut, which woke him. Annie dressed herself, while Aidan changed in his room.

Aidan knocked on the door before entering. "Next time, I think Fred should plan the evening, her or me." Aidan said as he entered.

"Oh, shut up Aidan. Admit it, you had fun." Annie smiled, tying her hair up in a ponytail and facing the balcony.

"Fred in the bathroom?" Aidan asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Annie shook her head, "No she's still in bed, hasn't even made a sound."

Aidan smirked, "Unless she's crawled under the bed or sunk into it, I don't think she' there."

Annie turned around, "Fred?" Annie called out, but there was no answer.

They checked each others rooms and then Annie ran down to the front desk. When Annie returned, Aidan knew what the answer was, he could smell her fear and worry from when she stepped out of the elevator.

"No one's seen her." Annie said, closing the room door behind her. "People don't just disappear." Annie placed her hands on her hips.

Aidan walked over to the wall across from Fred's bed, he crouched down to and sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" Annie asked.

"She went through a Gateway." Aidan rose back to his feet. "I've noticed that your Gateways leave a scent behind, that's what I smell here."

"What are you a bloodhound now." Annie huffed, sighed and then sat on the end of Fred's bed. "She wouldn't just leave me, I mean us. Where could she have gone?" Annie looked to Aidan.

As she did, a Gateway opened across from Annie's bed. Annie and Aidan approached the Gateway.

"Did you?" Aidan asked her.

"No." Annie answered.

They stared at the Gateway and before they knew it, they'd been sucked through.

The North Atlantic Ocean - On way to Britain

Annie and Aidan climbed to their feet, finding themselves in a white corridor.

"Annie, where are we?" Aidan asked her.

"How am I supposed to know." Annie kept her voice low.

Aidan pointed to a porthole. "Annie, I think we're on a ship."

Annie approached the porthole and looked out at the dark blue surroundings, a school of fish swam past the porthole. Annie backed away from the porthole. "I don't think we're on a ship, I think we're inside a submarine."

"A what?" Aidan asked.

Annie sighed, "Its sort of a ship, but it can go underwater. Lets just put it that way."

"Annie?" Aidan whispered, Annie turned to him and he stared down the corridor. "Footsteps."

Annie and Aidan weren't sure what to do, as a shadow appeared at the end of the corridor, they turned to run.

"You stop." A man's voice shouted as they turned and began running.

They didn't get very far, before they bumped into a floating black leather coat and fell back.

"Oi, mind the coat." The float coat spoke.

Annie and Aidan stared up at the floating coat, confused, just as the man who'd called after them appeared. He was a Indian-man, a long black beard, wearing a blue outfit and holding a sword in his belt. Annie and Aidan looked to one another, they knew things couldn't get much worse. Annie and Aidan were escorted to an empty room, where they were then locked inside.

"Great, now what?" Annie threw her hands in the air.

"You tell me, Gateway Keeper." Aidan turned to her.

Annie turned to Aidan, "This isn't my fault, Werewolf."

Suddenly the door opened again, in walked the Indian-man, the floating coat - now with white cream on his face and black circular glasses to show that he did possess a face - also with them was a tall man with dark-auburn hair in a smart suit, a woman in a black dress and a younger man maybe a few years older then them, with blonde hair.

"How did you get aboard this vessel?" The woman asked.

Annie and Aidan looked to one another, what were they too say. But then Aidan's heard suddenly spun back and he stared at the woman, as if he knew her, however it wasn't her, he knew, it was her scent.

"You're a Vampire." Aidan pointed out.

Annie stared at Aidan and then at the woman.

"And you are a Lycanthrope." The woman raised an eyebrow.

The men around her looked to her and then to Aidan and Annie.

"Who are you and how did you get aboard?" The Indian asked.

Annie swallowed her fear. "Would you believe we just appeared?"

The men all just stared at Annie. Annie took a step back, "Aidan, help." She whispered to him.

"Look, we don't want trouble, seriously we just appeared here." Aidan held up his hands.

"I do not believe this." The Indian huffed.

"What? You have a Vampire standing right next to you and you don't believe me." Aidan snapped.

Annie and Aidan had their hands cuffed and were left in the empty room, for the remainder of the journey.

"Nice one Aidan." Annie moaned.

"This isn't my fault, Annie." Aidan huffed.

"Oh, its not is it? If you hadn't have snapped at him, we wouldn't be sitting here in handcuffs." Annie argued.

"And if you had carried on talking, they'd probably have dropped us in the sea. Aidan snapped at her.

The Bridge of the Nautilus

"So who do you think they are?" Dr Henry Jekyll asked.

"Whoever they are, we're getting rid of them when we arrive in England." Captain Nemo answered.

Tom Sawyer, the youngest member of the League looked to the others. "I believe them when they say, they just appeared here."

Everyone turned to Sawyer.

"You do, and why is that?" Mina Harker raised an eyebrow.

"I just do, and I don't believe they're a threat." Sawyer added.

Captain Nemo turned away from Sawyer. "I will not have them walking my ship; when we arrived in England, they leave."

Kenya

Vivian had a pair of black trousers and a white shirt and black waist coat, that she didn't say where she'd got them from, but she gave them to Fred, the one thing that seemed to belong to Vivian was a pair of boots, Fred knew the clothes she was wearing belonged to a man, they were slightly baggy, but what did it matter, at least she wasn't wearing her PJ's anymore.

Fred, Allan and Vivian sat in the back of a carriage, on their way out of Kenya. Fred knew it would take days to get to Transylvania from here, if this was supposed to be fatal and world threatening, should they be rushing to get there.

"Stop." Fred shouted and climbed out of the carriage, she walked a few feet away from the carriage, before Vivian jumped out after her, Allan stayed standing next to the carriage, while Vivian ran after Fred.

"Fred where are you going?" Vivian caught up to her.

"This is going to take too long." Fred pointed out. "We could easily just jump there."

"Then lets do it." Vivian added, she turned around and motioned for Quartermain to come over.

Quartermain said thank you to the driver and walked over to the girls.

"Fred's going to open a Gateway and take us to Transylvania." Vivian informed Quartermain.

"I haven't been through one of these things, in a long time." Quartermain smiled.

"Can I ask, why are we going to Transylvania?" Fred looked to Vivian.


	3. The Stupid Thing

Transylvania

Fred, Vivian and Quartermain all stepped out of the Gateway, they were in a barn as far as they could tell. They could hear the screams of villagers and ran out into the village.

"Vampires!" A woman screamed as she ran past them.

"Brilliant, Transylvania actually has Vampires. Annie won't believe this." Fred rolled her eyes.

"Duck!" Quartermain shouted and they all dropped to their knees as a man was thrown over their heads.

They all climbed to their feet and looked around.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find him." Vivian said. "He's probably the only person fighting back."

"You girls go find him, I'll do what I can here." Quartermain, pulled a revolver out from his pocket.

"Dad I lost you once, I'm not loosing you again. Mum and I know what you're like, you're not going alone." Vivian snapped at Quartermain.

Quartermain turned to Vivian and warmly smiled, "Go, I'll be fine."

Vivian nodded and she and Fred ran off to find the one know as Van Helsing. But no sooner had they left Quartermain's side, did they find trouble. Vivian and Fred were swarmed by a crowd, running their way, they watched as the crowd past them, but when they turned in the direction the crowd had just come from, they were suddenly thrown backwards by something large, grey and flying. They turned their gaze to the sky, as three of the grey human like creatures came together to look down upon the village.

"There's Vampires?" Fred looked to Vivian.

"Not what you expected?" Vivian climbed to her feet and then pulled Fred up. "Don't worry, Vampire's all look different."

"How many have you met?" Fred said, before then following Vivian.

They rounded a house and stopped for a moment.

"We're not going to find him, like this." Vivian pointed out.

"Then lets do the stupid thing." Fred looked to Vivian.

Vivian turned to Fred, "Did you just hear what you said?"

"Look, I've almost died twice now, as long as we don't tell Annie, then I think I'll live." Fred paused. "So what do you say?"

Vivian took a breath, "Fine, but we need protection."

Fred and Vivian broke two wooden spikes, that happened to be sticking out of the ground. Fred and Vivian placed their wooden-stakes in their boots and got ready to play bate. If this was the real Van Helsing, he'd following the Vampires, ready to shoot them down, at least that's what Fred hoped. Vivian stood behind a cart full of hay, Fred stood behind a food stool, Vivian nodded to Fred and Fred took a deep breath. Slowly Fred moved from behind the food stool and into the middle of the square.

Fred reached the middle of the square, she turned her eyes to the sky and for a moment there was peace and silence, Fred took a deep breath and shouted. "Come on then, you winged freaks!"

Vivian stared at Fred, thinking, what the hell is she doing?

Quartermain snuck up behind Vivian and joined her to watch Fred standing in the middle of the square. The entire village was in total silence, watching as Fred stood there, staring up into the sky, wondering what was going to happen.

Suddenly a scream echoed around the square, everyone but Fred looked out, in search of where it had come from, but Fred kept her eyes on the sky, she knew something was hidden in the clouded sky. From out of the clouded sky, all three appeared shooting down like bolts of lighting, they darted around Fred, thundering down and then shooting back up into the sky, they were toying with her. Quartermain aimed his gun, but Vivian stopped him.

"They're too fast, you could hit Fred." Vivian warned him.

From out of nowhere silver stakes flew, darting past Fred and hitting the Vampires, you turned to the sky for cover. Fred turned to see a man in black, with dark-brown hair falling just above his shoulders.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed." He barked at her as he approached the middle of the square, a man a few feet behind him in brown robes, a monk.

"No, just trying to get into trouble as always." Fred smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"Van Helsing." The monk pointed to the sky.

One of the Vampire's darted toward Van Helsing, picking him up and throwing him to the side of the square, while the other two plummeted for Fred, they grabbed her and pulled her into the air. They each had one of Fred's two arms in their talons, so Fred could struggle all she wanted to, but she was unable to get free or get to the stake in her boot.

Vivian and Quartermain rushed out to stand in the square and watch as the Vampires flew higher and higher with Fred. Van Helsing and his friend Carl, ran up next to them.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Vivian pointed out.

"Who are you people?" Van Helsing asked as he aimed his strange silver-stake cross bow at the Vampires.

"We're here for you, Van Helsing." Vivian noted.

"What's going on?" Lilliana's voice came from behind them.

They all turned to see her approaching.

"Where's Fred?" Lilliana asked.

They all looked to the sky. Lilliana rolled her eyes.

"Fred had a simple plan, it just had a few faults." Vivian pointed out. "We're about to save her, don't worry, Mum."

"I'm not, Fred can handle herself, but just remember to catch her." Lilliana met Vivian's gaze, and like that she disappeared. Vivian had an idea, it was simple and there was no guaranty that it would break Fred's fall from so high, but it was the only plan they had.

Fred was still struggling as she was pulled higher and higher, Fred didn't like hight's at all, so if she didn't get down soon, she'd do something drastic. Fred's gaze dropped to the ground and then she threw it back up to look at the two Vampire's who held her up, she had get down, now. Fred's hands clenched as the two Vampire's looked down at her with devilish smiles, but those smiles seemed to fade when they saw her. Fred's eyes were blazing white, and her hands were light shone through the gaps in her fist, as Fred's hand opened, blazing white light shot out and the two Vampire's released her, screaming. Fred's body plummeted down through the air, her eyes and hands returned to normal and she realized she was falling.

Down bellow Vivian, Quartermain, Van Helsing and Carl moved the cart of hay to the spot where Fred would lad and sure enough she landed right there.

"Fred are you alright?" Vivian called to her.

Fred pulled the hay off of her face, unable to believe she'd survived the fall. In the sky, the three female Vampires regrouped and flew away from the village. No one but Carl had seen what Fred had done, not even the villagers had seen it. Fred looked to her hands, they felt strangely warm, however when she pressed her fingers to her under her eyes, they felt as cold as ice.

"Fred?" Vivian called to her again, and pulled away some of the hay, finding Fred lying there.

Vivian smiled and held out a hand to Fred, she help pull Fred from the cart of hay and to her feet. It was strange, Fred didn't feel weak, but felt stronger somehow.

"Are you alright?" Vivian asked Fred.

Fred stared up into the sky and then to the cart, she took a breath and met Vivian's gaze. "I feel fine."

"That was quite a fall, Fred. Are you sure?" Quartermain asked.

Fred nodded.

"Who are people?" Van Helsing asked them.

Vivian took the lead. "My name is Vivian Quartermain, this is my father Allan and our friend, Fred Walker. We came to find you, Van Helsing."

"Why's that?" He looked them all over, wondering what their angle was.

"You're old enemy, Dracula is on his way to Britain." Vivian informed him.

Van Helsing looked to Carl and then back to the others. "I killed Dracula in 1888."

"So how do you explain, those three? I don't think they just popped out of ground." Fred added.

"Well someone's brought him back, and they're going to England. They're searching for something." Vivian noted.

"What?" Van Helsing asked.

"We're not sure, but we need you. You're the only one who's been able to kill him, to even get close enough to do so. The World is depending on you." Vivian said it straight.


	4. England

London Dockyards

The Nautilus had just arrived and while everyone was getting ready to step off and on to land, Sawyer made his way down to the room where Annie and Aidan were being kept. Sawyer unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Annie and Aidan stared at Sawyer as he entered, they had thought he was going to taken them out to the docks, but wouldn't he need someone else with him, they thought to themselves.

"What are your names?" Sawyer asked.

Annie and Aidan looked to one another, "My name is Annie and this is Aidan."

"You're a Gateway Keeper aren't you?" Sawyer asked.

Annie's eyes widened with surprised, how did he know? "How do you what I am?"

"Never mind that, I'll be right back." Sawyer finished, opened the door, closed it locking it behind him.

Sawyer ran through the Nautilus to find the others, who were making their way down one of the corridors, on their way to get Annie and Aidan. Sawyer came a cross them and walked back with them.

"You have to listen to be, they're not a threat." Sawyer pleaded for them.

"And how do you know this?" Captain Nemo asked, as they kept walking.

Skinner was putting his cream over his face when he spoke up, "I agree with Sawyer, they're a bit young to be a threat."

"What?" Sawyer frowned at Skinner. "No. What Skinner and I mean is that they're not a threat. They're like us extraordinary."

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"How is that?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

"One's a Lycanthrope and the other is a Gateway Keeper." Sawyer answered.

"That's gotta be a boring job." Skinner muttered.

Sawyer shook his head, "No. She's like us, they both are. We could use them."

"No. They are getting off my ship now." Captain Nemo bellowed and they marched down to the room where Annie and Aidan were being kept.

They opened the door and Captain Nemo ordered two of his men to pull them to their feet and escort them off the Nautilus. The two men had had just pulled Annie and Aidan to their feet when suddenly a light appeared behind the League, they all turned and their stood a woman, in front of the light.

"Roslyn." Annie smiled.

"Getting in to trouble are we?" She smirked. "Excuse me?" She politely asked the League and they all stepped back, as the Gateway closed behind her. Roslyn walked into the room and stood next to Annie. "I'd be most obliged if you'd release my friends here."

"What are you?" Mina asked, stunned as she'd never seen anything like it before.

"I am a Gateway Keeper, what you just saw was a Gateway through time and space." Roslyn answered.

"What does a Gateway Keeper do?" Dr Henry Jekyll asked, also stunned.

"We Keep the order of time and space, we make sure that someone who will be great in the future gets there, we make sure that when a war breaks out, the right side wins, we Keep order to your world." Roslyn answered.

Even Annie looked a bit surprised, she'd never really been told much about being a Keeper, it just seemed that she and Fred were thrown into strange situations.

Roslyn looked back to Annie, "You two have to go, somethings coming and you need to find Fred."

"She's here?" Annie asked.

"She is, but remember no changing things." Roslyn smirked and turned back to the League. "So how do we get off this fine vessel?"

The League escorted Roslyn, Annie and Aidan off the ship and onto the Docks.

"Why are you here?" Sawyer asked.

"You already know that Sawyer, the same reason you are." Roslyn answered and turned to Annie and Aidan. "Stay together, no matter what, find Fred and take this lot with you."

"Why, what's going to happen?" Annie asked.

Roslyn looked to Aidan, "Aidan, you keep Annie safe, otherwise Fred and I will come after you, understand."

"Alright." Aidan nodded.

"Why? Why am I so important?" Annie asked Roslyn.

Roslyn smiled, "You've always been special, Annie, like Fred in a way. You both attract trouble. Aidan watch out for her, don't loose her. Now, go."

Annie and Aidan nodded and turned away from Roslyn.

"Oh one more thing." Roslyn called to them. "Look after Fred, she's going to need friends in the time ahead."

"Wait, what's going to happen?" Sawyer stepped forward.

Annie and Aidan disappeared into the crowd and Roslyn turned to Sawyer and the League.

"Sawyer, remember what Vivian said in your dream." Roslyn smiled and then looked to the League. "Your path will cross with their's again, and you'll save the world again. Good luck." Roslyn finished and walked off.

"What is she talking about?" Mina asked Sawyer.

Sawyer turned to the League. "Quartermain's alive."

Somewhere In The Dockyard Town

Fred, Vivian, Quartermain, Van Helsing and Carl made their way through the crowded town.

"Perfect setting for a Vampire, like these." Quartermain noted, due to the grey and bleak cloudy sky that lingered over England.

"Why England?" Carl asked, "Why would Dracula come to England?"

"He came here once before?" Quartermain pointed out, remembering Mina Harker. "He came here for a girl, by the name of Mina Harker."

Fred suddenly stopped, she knew the story of Dracula well, however she hadn't read the book, no she'd seen the film. "He came here for Mina once, maybe he wants another bride?" Fred turned to them.

"Dracula has three brides already, why would he need another?" Van Helsing asked.

Carl's eyes lit up, "The same reason he needed the Frankenstein Monster and Velkan, to give his children life."

"And what Human woman could do that?" Van Helsing asked, it was a sensible enough question.

Vivian and Fred looked to one another, they knew the answer.

"He's not looking for a Human, he's looking for something more." Vivian answered. "We have to call Mum."

"Why?" Quartermain asked, but before any one could answer, the two girls disappeared into a back alley so no one saw the Gateway.

They stood there for a moment thinking about Lilliana and after a few minutes, a Gateway opened, and out stepped twenty-three-year-old Lilliana.

"What's wrong?" Lilliana asked.

"Dracula is looking for a bride right, one who will give his children life?" Vivian asked her mother.

"That's what we believe, yes." Lilliana answered. "However, we're not sure who is takes."

"What?" Fred asked.

Lilliana sighed, "I wasn't around for this, as far as I know, he takes a Keeper and uses her to bring his children to life and it kills her."

"What?" Fred snapped. "You never told us that."

"Roslyn told me not to tell you any of this, because she knew how'd you'd react." Lilliana sighed. "Fred, we don't know which Keeper he takes, however we believe that he wants someone with great power." Lilliana paused. "We believe it might be you."

"And you don't know?" Fred asked, scared for her life.

"No, I wasn't there when it happened, nor was Roslyn." Lilliana paused. "The Keeper who was there at the time died on the boat that brought Dracula here, now its up to you and Vivian to find him and stop him, as well as the person who brought him back."

"And how do we find the one who brought him back?" Vivian asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry I can't help much more, I have to go." Lilliana finished and turned back to the Gateway, and disappeared.


	5. The Demon

Somewhere In The Dockyard Town

Vivian and Fred stood silent for a moment, Fred then shook her head.

"Screw this." Fred turned away from Vivian and began walking out of the alley.

"Fred." Vivian called after her.

"No, I'm not coming any closer to death then I already have." Fred shouted back to her, as she exited the alley and past Quartermain, Van Helsing and Carl.

"What's going on?" Carl asked.

"Fred?" Vivian called after her again.

Quartermain looked back and fourth at the two girls. "Vivian what's going on?"

"I'm leaving." Fred shouted back.

"Fred, you can't leave, not now." Vivian shouted to her.

Fred turned back and met Vivian's gaze. "I've almost died twice already, I'm not getting anywhere close to death again."

"Fred, we'll keep you safe." Vivian added.

"No, you won't. Trouble follows me everywhere, whenever someone says they're going to keep me safe, they fail and I end up at death's door. Not again." Fred shook her head. "I'm going home, to Annie and Aidan."

"Fred?" Annie's voice came from behind her.

Fred turned and her eye widened. "Annie?"

Annie and Aidan pushed through the crowd and reached her, Annie threw her arms around Fred.

"I'm so happy to see you." Annie smiled.

Aidan smiled, "Hey Fred."

Annie released Fred, and Fred stared at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Fred asked.

"A Gateway appeared, and we were sucked through." Annie answered.

Fred looked back to Vivian, "You again?"

"It wasn't me, I was only told to bring you here." Vivian defended herself.

"Vivian?" Sawyer appeared out of the crowd and she ran to him, suddenly they kissed.

Quartermain stepped forward, "Sawyer get your hands off my daughter."

Sawyer put Vivian down and they turned to Quartermain.

"Dad it's alright." Vivian smiled.

"No its not, you're my daughter." Quartermain argued.

"You're his daughter?" Sawyer asked, confused.

Vivian turned back to Sawyer, "Oh, sorry, yeah."

Van Helsing and carl looked to each, confused and a bit weird out by the whole reunion.

"Quartermain?" The League came through the crowd.

While they greeted each other, Fred was still concerned about Annie and Aidan.

"Guys we have to go home, now." Fred told them.

"Why?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah, we're here to help?" Annie explained.

Fred shook her head. "No. This time its too dangerous, we have to go."

Suddenly a scream broke out into thousands as the three Vampire brides fly over the town.

"What the hell are they?" Annie asked.

"Vampires." Fred said.

Everyone seemed to break as the crowds scrambled, knocking into one another, some falling and being trampled, others were lifted into the air and thrown by the Vampires. Van Helsing and Carl stood fast, arming his strange automatic firing cross bow. Fred pushed Aidan and Annie into the alley, where they were safe from the stampeding crowd, while the League, Vivian and Quartermain all hushed to the other side and into an alley.

"Quartermain, why are you here?" Mina asked.

Quartermain sighed, "Because of the Count."

Mina's eyes widened. "He's dead."

Quartermain shook his head as he loaded his gun. "Not anymore, someone brought him back, and those three out there are his."

Sawyer loaded his gun. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not. I should kill you right now, for kissing my daughter." Quartermain argued.

"Will you both shut up." Vivian shouted. "Just go and help." She ordered.

The two men looked to one another, put their differences aside and looked out of the alley.

"You have to get Fred and the others, we can't separate from them." Vivian ordered.

Van Helsing and Carl stood ready as the Vampire's flew over head, Van Helsing fried, hitting the black haired one's wings, making it crash to the ground. Quartermain and Sawyer fired upon the other two, while Van Helsing had his back turned.

"We have to go home, now." Fred shouted at Annie and Aidan.

"They need our help." Annie pointed out.

"Annie if we stay here, we could die." Fred told her, suddenly Fred felt light headed.

"Fred?" Annie said, noticing her eyes turning white.

Fred's eyes clamped shut and Annie caught her as she fell, Fred was having a Vision, she no longer had the Star-Crystal, so Annie couldn't tell what Fred was seeing.

"Walker?" Twenty-five-year-old Lilliana whimpered, a baby in her arms.

"Lilliana?" Fred ran over to her, but not before looking round the small dark room. "What are you doing here?"

"She captured us, she wants kill my baby." Lilliana pulled back the blanket wrapped round her baby and revealed the tiny and peaceful face. She couldn't have been much older then a few weeks old.

"I'm going to get us out, Vivian will live, I promise you that." Fred half smiled.

Fred's eyes opened, she found herself in Annie's lap in the back alley, with Aidan crouching next to them. Fred sat up as Vivian ran through the street and over to them.

"Fred are you alright?" Vivian asked as she dropped to her knees.

Fred's eyes were wide, she couldn't believe she'd made a promise to protect Vivian, who at the moment seemed to be protecting her. Fred climbed to her feet, "I'm fine."

They moved out of the alley, as the screams died, the League also emerged from the alley. Van Helsing slowly walked down the street and over to the fallen Vampire bride. The Vampire returned to her Human self, as everyone turned and followed Van Helsing, they stood behind him as he aimed his crossbow at her heart.

Her hair was black, she resembled one of the three he'd killed before. "Kill me, go on."

Van Helsing tilted his head. "Where is he?"

"I won't tell you." She evilly grinned.

"You'll tell me or you'll loose your head." Van Helsing aimed the crossbow at her head and pressed it there. "Where is he?"

"He'll come, he'll find you and take his bride." She sneered.

The Vampire bride suddenly burst into flames and everyone jumped back.

"She was getting you nowhere." A man approached them, short dark-brown hair and smirk upon his face. "However, I can help you."

"We have enough help." Van Helsing pointed out.

He reminded the League of Dorian Grey, how charismatic he'd been and then was discovered as the traitor.

"So, where is this Dracula, if you have this many able bodies with you." He paused and looked each one of them over. "You must know where he is?"

The group where silent for a moment, before Aidan spoke up.

"You're a Demon, we don't need your help." Aidan said a slight growl in his voice.

"I will have no Demon upon my vessel." Captain Nemo announced.

Carl stepped up to Van Helsing and whispered to him. "We can't trust him."

Van Helsing nodded and looked back to Quartermain, who stepped forward.

"Thank you but no thanks." Quartermain nodded.

"Fine. But trust me when I say, you could have saved your daughter, and them two." He pointed to the Fred and Annie. He then bowed his head and turned away.

"Wait." Quartermain stopped him.

The Demon smirked and turned back to them. "Yes?"

"What do you know?" Quartermain asked.

"Darius, at your service." He bowed his head.


	6. Trust

On Board The Nautilus

Annie and Aidan sat on Annie's bed in the room she and Fred had been given, while Aidan's room was next door. Fred rubbed the back on her neck, sitting on her bed which was only a few feet apart from Annie's.

"What did you see?" Annie asked.

"I saw Lilliana and Vivian as a baby, both locked in some dark room, I promised that I'd keep Vivian alive." Fred explained.

"Are you going to tell her?" Aidan asked.

"How can she, Vivian might blame everything that happens next on Fred then." Annie dramatically pointed out.

"Thanks Annie." Fred rolled her eyes. "Well, now I can't tell her."

"Sorry Fred." Annie apologized, Annie quickly changed subject. "Do we trust Darius, the Demon?"

"No." Aidan was quick to answer. "He's a Demon, and most aren't to be trusted."

"You said most." Annie pointed out.

Fred rubbed her forehead, "I agree with Aidan, I don't trust him. Its not just because of what he is, but the way he acts." Fred turned to Annie, "Promise me you'll stay away from him, Annie we can't get into anymore trouble?"

Annie took a breath and nodded.

Vivian's Room On The Nautilus

Vivian paced back and fourth in her room, while Sawyer sat on her bed.

"Vivian, you're going to make a hole in the floor." Sawyer smirked.

"Fred has my aunts gift, she has the Sight." Vivian continued to pace, muttering to herself.

Sawyer rose to his feet. "Vivian, you have to stop for a moment and cool off." Sawyer stopped her and placed both hand on her shoulders, meeting her gaze.

Vivian warmly smiled.

Sawyer stroked her cheek and smiled back. "Vivian, she's your Godmother, just go and ask what she saw. Maybe she doesn't want to say because she wants to protect you."

Vivian sighed, "I guess so."

Somewhere On The Nautilus

Dr Henry Jekyll made his way down one of the corridors of the Nautilus, making his way to the Bridge as he'd been summoned like the rest of the league. He was alone, or so he thought. Each time the good Doctor past one of the port holes, his alter ego reflected back to him.

"Don't trust the Demon, Henry." Mr Hyde spoke through the reflection.

"I don't." Henry spoke back, keeping his eyes forward.

"Nemo shouldn't have allowed him on." Mr Hyde grunted.

Henry looked to his reflection as it disappeared and reappear in each port hole. "We trust Allan's decision."

"He's allowing a stranger to walk among you, for his own selfish reasons. He's been dead for no longer than a week, and he's already putting everyone in danger." Mr Hyde growled.

"We trust him." Henry defended Allan. "Allan, knows what he's doing." Henry's eyes turned forward and he came to a halt.

Darius stood at the end of the corridor, with a smirk on his face. Henry's blood boiled, though he kept his cool, the Demon reminded him of Dorian Grey.

"You should keep your beast, under control, Doctor." Darius approached Henry.

"I have control." Henry's hands clenched, as he stood firm.

"Sure you do." Darius smirked. "I don't think the league would be happy, having that monster running about the ship." Darius circled Henry, but Henry stayed calm. "Do you think any girl would look at you, if they saw that abomination?"

Henry took a deep breath, staying as calm as possible, and as he exhaled, he walked on, leaving Darius behind.

Henry turned a corner and was met by Mina, who was also on her way to the Bridge.

"Henry?" Mina asked, seeing that he wasn't he usual cheerful self.

They reached the Bridge, Skinner, Nemo, and Quartermain were already there. Not long after Mina and Henry had arrived, did Sawyer show up.

Quartermain began, "From what Darius has told us, Dracula is making his way to Paris."

Henry's head lowered, remembering the destruction, he'd caused there.

"Why Paris?" Sawyer asked.

"We're not sure." Allan answered.

At that moment, Van Helsing walked in. "Paris." He said. "Perfect breeding ground, wouldn't you say."

Fred And Annie's Room On The Nautilus

Vivian knocked on their doors and Annie answered it.

"Hello Annie, is Fred in there?" Vivian asked.

Annie nodded and allowed Vivian in, they left to door open to let some air through, and Annie returned to sitting on her bed.

"What's up?" Fred asked Vivian as she walked over.

"I wanted to ask about the Vision you had." Vivian answered and sat down next to Fred.

Fred looked to Annie and Aidan, sighed and then looked back to Vivian. "Vivian, I want to tell you, I do, but for your safety, I can't. You understand right." Fred felt a sudden motherly responsibility run through her.

Vivian warmly smiled and nodded, "I understand."

Aidan's ears pricked and he turned to glare at the door. The girls all followed his gaze, as Darius appeared at the door.

"Calm down boy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Darius smirked.

"What do you want?" Aidan growled.

Fred's eyes slowly became heavy, as they all spoke.

"I only came to say hi, is that a problem?" Darius raised an eyebrow.

"Aidan stop." Annie looked to Aidan.

Suddenly Fred fell backwards on to her bed and her eyes shut.

"Fred!" Annie and Vivian shouted and jumped to their feet.

"She's having a Vision isn't she." Vivian looked to Annie, both leaning over Fred, trying to sit her up.

"Yeah, just keep her up." Annie said.

Aidan walked over to the door and glared at Darius, a growl rumbling at the back of his throat.

"Okay, I'm going." Darius smirked and left.

Fred's hands twitched as the Vision played through her mind.

Fred stood in front of a building, the door was kicked in and the sound of a party lingered in the background behind her. Fred held up her hand to the kicked in door, and pressed her hand to the blood patch, she took a deep breath and entered. Before she could get much further, she heard a cry of pain. Fred ran back out on the street and caught sight of a young Werewolf being dragged by a chain around it neck through the street, by two brick-wall men, both men's eyes flared ember as they saw Fred. They were Werewolves too.

Fred's eyes opened and Vivian placed her hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Fred are you alright?" Vivian asked.

Fred nodded.

"What did you see?" Aidan asked.

Fred looked to Aidan, knowing he won't like what he'd hear, "Something bad." She answered, and kept her eyes on Aidan.


	7. Panic

On Board The Nautilus

Aidan disappeared with Vivian to tell the others, while Annie stayed with Fred in their room.

"What did you see?" Annie asked.

"I saw a Werewolf, no three Werewolves." Fred began. "One was chained around the neck, being dragged by the other two."

"Do you know where?" Annie asked, sitting next to Fred.

"No, but if I saw the street, I would. There was a party of a celebration going on in the background." Fred rubbed her head.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep." Annie rubbed Fred's back.

"Something doesn't feel right, Annie. It felt more like a dream, not a Vision." Fred admitted.

"Well, your eyes were white." Annie pointed out.

Fred nodded, "Okay. Just be careful and sty with Aidan." Fred warmly smiled.

"I will, now get some rest." Annie smiled and left Fred.

Vivian, Aidan, Sawyer and Henry were making their way to Fred room, when Aidan stopped suddenly, his ears pricked, Henry also did the same.

"What is that?" Henry asked Aidan.

Aidan growled, "I don't know." He paused. "Go see to Fred, I'll see you guys in a bit." Aidan walked off, following the strange eery sound, it sound like a muffled voice.

Aidan came to a room, that lead to the escape pods. It was dark and the sound of clanking metal could be herd. Aidan sniffed the air, and from out of the shadows appeared Darius.

"What do you want?" Aidan growled.

"I just wanted to talk." Darius smirked.

Aidan growled again.

"You're very protective of your girls." Darius noted. "You're their pet."

"I'm no ones pet." Aidan bared his teeth.

"Sure." Darius raised an eyebrow. "Look Aidan, you're not one of them, neither is that abomination or the Vampire, why are you waiting on them hand and foot, when it could be the other way round."

Aidan snarled, he wasn't going to take this, Fred and Annie had been good to him, they'd taken him in, and hadn't done anything wrong to him.

"Well, I thought it might come to this." Darius clapped his hands together. "You've become a problem, you're slowing down the plan, and we don't have much time to do execute it, so if you wouldn't mind jumping into one of the pods and leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere." Aidan snarled.

"Fair enough." Darius nodded, and with the flick of his finger, one of the pod doors opened and a shard of metal snapped off and impaled Aidan's right leg.

Aidan dropped to the floor and Darius approached him.

"Now, you can either climb in yourself or I can throw you in?" Darius raised an eyebrow, and Aidan growled. "Fine."

Another flick of Darius' fingers and another shard of metal snapped off and impaled Aidan through his left shoulder. Aidan suddenly was sent flying into the pod, the door closed behind him, Darius waved through the small window and then pressed the button next to the door, releasing the pod.

"One down, three to go." Darius smirked and left the pod room.

Darius made his way to the boiler room, where he killed of five operators and then set fire to the controls. He didn't want to completely destroy the ship, just to slow them down for a while. He made his way towards Fred and Annie's room. People began to panic and rush past him as he made his way through the Nautilus whistling.

Fred And Annie's Room On The Nautilus

Fred lay in her bed, tossing and turning a a Vision played through her mind.

"You are perfect." A familiar female voice spoke from the darkness around Fred.

Fred stood firmly in the middle of the dark room, her eyes blazing white, as the cloaked and masked people appeared from the darkness.

"You will change the world. You are perfect." A green cloaked woman stepped out from the darkness and dropped her hood, it was Islara.

Fred's eyes snapped open and she lifted from her bed. She could hear the rushing people outside, the sound of panic. As her heart raced, she climbed off of her bed and opened the door, but before she could step out, Henry, Sawyer and Vivian appeared.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"We're on fire." Sawyer informed Fred.

"Where's Annie and Aidan?" Fred asked, unable to see them.

They looked to each other, they had no idea. Fred tried to push past them, but they held her back.

"Fred, you have to rest." Vivian told her.

"I've rested enough. We have to find Annie and Aidan." Fred pushed past and stepped out into the corridor.

"How will you find them?" Sawyer asked.

Fred closed her eyes for a moment, with the connection between Annie and Fred, she could locate where she was by thought. This ability only applied to Keepers connected through blood, but there's was unique. Fred's eyes opened, she knew where Annie was, but couldn't locate Aidan.

"Vivian, go find Aidan." Fred ordered. "I'll get Annie."

"Henry go with her." Vivian ordered, and left with Sawyer to find Aidan.

Somewhere On The Nautilus

Annie was now running, blind, she had no idea where she was, the alarm had sounded and she was scared. She turned and corner and knocked into someone, she hit the floor and knocked her head. People ran past her, and then Mina ran over.

"Annie, are you alright?" Mina asked, helping Annie to her feet.

Annie pressed her hand to her head and nod, "Yeah."

"Okay, lets get you to Fred." Mina turned around and they stopped.

Standing before them was Darius with a smirk on his face. "I was wondering where you were."

"Darius?" Annie said.

"Annie stay behind me." Mina held out one hand in front of Annie.

"Aw, how sweet. I've been told not to kill you Mina, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." Darius smirked and took a step forward. "Then again, you could always come with us. Your Sire will be so happy to see you."

"I'm not going back to him." Mina hissed.

"Very well." Darius flicked his fingers and Mina was thrown down the hall.

"Mina!" Annie shouted, and watched as Mina got back to her feet and her eyes turned blood red, her fangs bared.

"Don't try it, Mina." Darius shouted to her.

Mina's coat transformed into a thousand bats as she flew up the hall and at Darius, Annie ducked to stay out of the way. Darius just lifted both his hands and Mina suddenly froze in mid air, as if being held up by a noose, she struggled, but couldn't do anything.

While Darius kept one hand up controlling Mina, he looked and held out the other to Annie. "Come with me." He said.

Annie shook her head. "No."

"Annie, do you want to stay as the sidekick, as nothing. He could make you a Queen, just come with me." Darius kept his hand out.

"And what about Fred, and the others, will he leave them alone?" Annie asked.

"Of course, he'll do anything for you, just become his bride." Darius smirked.

"Annie!" Fred and Henry rounded the corner, behind Darius.

"Come on Annie." Darius looked to her again.

"Annie, no, don't do it." Fred shouted.

Darius kept his hand out. "You don't want to be the sidekick, do you Annie, you want to be her equal."

"Annie you are, don't listen to him." Fred shouted.

Henry looked to his alter ego reflection.

"We can take him down, you and me, Henry." Mr Hyde said.

Henry dipped his hand into his pocket and stepped back away from Fred. He pulled out a vile of the potion and gulped it down, while all the attention was on Annie.

"Annie, please, don't go with him." Fred shouted.

"You could save your friends, right now, just come with me, and no one has to die." Darius finished, his hand still out.

Annie looked down past Darius and to Fred, she knew what she had to do. At that moment, something large behind Fred caught Annie's eye. "Fred behind you!" Annie shouted.

Fred turned and stepped out of the way as Mr Hyde charged down the corridor and at Darius. Darius turned and lowered his free hand, a ball of fire appeared and he threw it at Mr Hyde.

"No!" Fred shouted.

An all mighty cry of pain ripped through the Nautilus and the scent of burning flesh carried with it, Mr Hyde hit the floor, rolling around as he burned.

"Annie don't." Fred shouted as Annie ran to Darius and took his hand.

Suddenly Annie and Darius had vanished, Mina dropped to the floor and Fred ran to Mr Hyde.

"Fred stay back." Mina shouted to her.

"What about Henry?" Fred called back.

Fred looked to Mina, she could tell that she had no plan. Fred panicked and stupidly threw her hand into the flames of Mr Hyde's burning skin, took hold of him and opened a Gateway, pulling him into it, the Gateway closed behind them.


	8. Hope

Somewhere In The English Channel

Fred and Mr Hyde fell from the sky into the English Channel, when they hit the water, the fire died and Mr Hyde transformed back into Dr Jekyll. Once back to his Human form, the shock took over and he began to sink. Fred wrapped an arm around Henry and swam to the surface. Fred breathed int he sea air and held Henry close, as he woke up.

"Henry?" Fred said, as he coughed up the water from his lungs. "You're healing."

"Part of being what I am. Where are we?" Henry coughed and began to tread water with Fred.

"The English Channel, you were burning, I couldn't think of anything else." Fred explained.

Henry looked Fred over, thinking she was crazy to have done anything, "Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Fred took a breath.

"I'm sorry about Annie." Henry said.

Fred looked out to the edge of France and sighed.

The Bridge Of The Nautilus

"How many wounded?" Captain Nemo asked the head of his crew.

"Five sir." The head of his crew said. "And five missing, sir; the Doctor, the three friends and the Demon."

Captain Nemo looked to the others, all standing in the bridge with him.

"I should have stayed Fred." Vivian sighed and held Sawyer's arms.

"Darius was too strong, he had this all planned from the start." Mina ground her teeth.

"We have to hope that they're all safe." Quartermain sighed, scratching his beard.

"We keep moving then, we still have time to stop them." Van Helsing stood firm, still determined to carry on.

"Very well." Captain Nemo nodded, and then turned to the head of his crew. "Have the us ready to go." he ordered.

Somewhere On The France Shore

A Gateway opened, water pored through and then Fred and Henry fell through and the Gateway closed. They hit the sand and sat themselves.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked, climbing to her feet with Henry.

"I guess, we make our way to Paris and hope we find them." Henry sighed.

Fred nodded and they made their way up a small path and onto the grass land of France.

Somewhere In Paris

Darius and Annie appeared in a dark tunnel. Annie held back as Darius made his way down the tunnel, but he stopped and turned back to her.

"Is something wrong?" Darius asked, with a smirk.

Annie shook her head and followed Darius through the tunnel and through a door into a large room, that stretched far above her head, she looked up at the small drain at the top and saw the bottom of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh my god." Annie gasped seeing it, she then said it again as they entered a long room with large egg pouches hanging from the ceiling. "What are they?" She asked, still following Darius.

"Children, his children." Darius didn't look very impressed. "They stink and you might not want to touch the eggs."

With that Annie held her arms close to her, so she would touch any. Annie followed Darius through the egg room and into a large icy cold brick walled room. Annie's eyes wandered the room, and thats when she caught sight of a hollow and open topped stone coffin, inside it was ice and inside that was a body. Annie backed away from it and bumped into Darius.

"A tip for when he wakes, don't show fear. He hates that." Darius smirked.

"That's him, that's Dracula?" Annie stared at the coffin, and swallowed her fear.

Annie's head turned to an iron gate, as cried of help called up.

"Don't mind that, its just the dogs." Darius raised an eyebrow.

Somewhere In France

Henry and Fred had been walking through fields for hours now, when they came to a road. Fred stopped for a moment and looked up the road.

"Fred?" Henry looked back to her.

"Can you hear anything?" Fred asked him.

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"Hooves?' Fred looked to him.

Henry concentrated for a moment, but heard nothing. They kept walking and about half an hour later, a cart came up behind them. Fred stuck her hand out and the cart stopped, the man looked like a farmer.

"Excuse, are you heading towards Paris?" Fred asked.

The Farmer looked at her confused. Henry cleared his throat and stepped forward, he began to speak french, the farmer said something back, laughed and nodded.

"You speak French?" Fred asked, as they climbed onto the back of the cart.

"I lived in Paris for a while." Henry sighed, and we began moving.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Fred apologized.

"Don't worry." Henry shook his head.

They rode along for a few hours, and soon darkness fell, the farmer dropped them off a few mile out of Paris, as he wasn't going into Paris. Fred wanted to keep going, but Henry convinced her that they needed to conserve their energy for the next day. Henry and Fred slept in a barn for the night, as it the the only shelter around.

Beneath Paris

Annie sat with Darius waiting for Dracula to awaken.

"Get ready, his brides will wake first, and he'll follow." Darius looked to Annie.

Annie swallowed her fear and put on a brave face, she was about to stare death in the face, something Fred seemed to do all the time. Now, it was her turn.

Shadows moved across the walls suddenly and two lights above Annie and Darius lit, dimly lighting the room. As the shadows moved, cackles followed, Annie did her best to stay calm. Annie's eyes widened as she felt an icy cold stare fall upon her. Annie turned slightly and jumped when she saw the red-headed Vampire bride behind her. The red-head laughed like a hyena, as Annie back away from her, and then jumped again to the cackle of the blonde. Darius stood by while the two Vampire Brides cornered her, their eyes glowing gold.

"Stop." A male Transylvanian voice spoke.

Annie looked past the two brides and saw him. He stood on the edge of the stone block which he had emerged from, he wore all black, his hair dark-brown and tired back into a pony-tail, with a few strands loose at the front. The two brides backed away from Annie as Dracula stepped down from the edge of the stone block.

Annie couldn't take her eyes off of Dracula, not because she was in any thrall, but because she couldn't believe that this was him, and she wasn't sure what would happen if she took her eyes off him for more than a second.

"Her name is Annie." Darius said, this made Annie break her gaze from Dracula, and when she looked back to him, he was standing in front of her.

Dracula raised his left hand and hovered it across her cheek, as if scared to touch her. "Annie." He breathed her scent in. "I am Count Dracula." He bowed to her.

"What do you want with me?" Annie asked calmly.

"You will give life to my children, you will live for eternity and become my bride." Dracula answered.

"And my friends, they'll be left be?" Annie held strong.

"Of course." Dracula bowed his head and held out his hand to her.

Annie hesitantly took his icy cold hand and ignored the feel of it, to show she wasn't afraid.

A the door to the egg room opened and they all turned to it.

"You." Annie's eyes widened, when she saw the person.


	9. Family Matters

Somewhere In France

Fred lay on a pile of hay as a Vision clouded her mind.

Cloaked and marked people stood around a fire, chanting while a single dark-green cloaked person stood outside of the circle, and slowly moved into the middle of the circle, revealed a blade and cut the palm of their hand. The person clenched their hand and held it out to the fire, allowing the blood to drop into the flames, changing the flames to an emerald green.

Fred's eyes opened and Henry was crouched down next to her, one hand on her shoulder.

"Fred, are you alright?" Henry asked her.

Fred took a deep breath and nodded. Fred didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to get to Paris and find Annie before it was too late. Fred and Henry began walking once again, and Henry wasn't going to walk in silence.

"You had a Vision didn't you, Vivian told me you have something called Sight?" Henry said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." Fred answered, while she kept walking.

Henry stayed at her side, "Is it one of your Keeper powers?"

"Sort of." Fred explained. "All Keepers can control Gateways through time and space, but some have other abilities, like I have Sight. I see things before they happen, as they happen and sometimes, I see the past."

"How do you know which is which?" Henry asked.

"Well, when I first began to see things, I had this things called a Star-Crystal, it turned a particular colour for what time period I was seeing." Fred sighed. "And now, I guess, sometimes I just know."

"Does it hurt?" Henry looked ahead of them.

"It did at first, shooting pains behind my eyes, migraines, I normally had them when I was asleep so never had a lot of sleep. They got so bad, that I almost died, I know that sounds stupid, but once I could control it, I was alright." Fred smiled.

Henry smiled.

"If you don't mind me saying, you seem to be doing well. You have control." Fred looked to Henry.

Henry took a deep breath. "Ever since the League, I've been getting better."

"Well, thanks for trying to Darius." Fred smiled.

"You weren't scared of me?" Henry frowned at Fred.

"Well, I guess it was a bit of a shock to suddenly see you like that, but no. I've seen weirder and scarier things before." Fred smiled, and Henry softly smiled back.

Inside The Nautilus, Somewhere Down The River Seine, France

Sawyer knocked on Vivian's door and entered. "We're almost there." He paused when he saw Vivian asleep on her bed.

Sawyer smiled and backed out of the room closing the door behind him, but as soon as he had, he bumped into Quartermain behind him.

"Sawyer." Quartermain cleared his throat.

"Allan." Sawyer replied.

"How long have you known my daughter?" Quartermain asked.

"A few weeks, but I didn't know she was your daughter." Sawyer admitted.

Quartermain frowned a little and then nodded, "Just you look after her, you keep her safe."

"I will." Sawyer nodded back. "I won't let anything to happen to her."

Quartermain took a deep breath and wandered through the Nautilus, they surfaced as they continued through the river Seine. Quartermain made his way to the top of the Nautilus and stood outside as they continued their journey, breathing in the fresh air and leaning on the rail.

"Allan." Twenty-three-year-old Lilliana appeared out from a Gateway and walked up beside Quartermain. "What's wrong?" Lilliana placed her hand on his.

Quartermain warmly smiled at Lilliana, remembering his wedding day, how young they'd been, how happy he was. "Our daughter is all grown up, and I didn't see her before she had."

"Oh Allan." Lilliana leant against him. "This is about the boy isn't it, not her?"

Quartermain sighed and looked out of the landscape.

"Allan, she's a big girl, Vivian's smart and you have to let her make her own decisions." Lilliana smiled. "Vivian won't do anything stupid, and even if she does she'll be smart about it, unlike Fred."

"Fred's something alright." Quartermain chuckled.

"And you know Sawyer, he'll be good to her, like you were to me." Lilliana stroked his beard and he turned to her.

"Where you'll go, is it anything like Heaven?" Quartermain asked.

"I'll be at peace, and I'll be able to visit you, in your dreams, and I'll be watching you all the time." Lilliana kissed his cheek.

Quartermain lifted Lilliana's hands and kissed them.

Vivian's Room Inside The Nautilus

Vivian awoke and jumped when she saw a strange void in her room, it was like a small Gateway, though the edges around this thing before her was ringed-black. Vivian rose to her feet and stared through the void, she watched as the void showed an alley.

"Its going to be alright." A woman's voice spoke.

Vivian recognized it, she recognized what was happening, this was a rip in space and time, she was seeing her past, as her mother, Lilliana ran with Vivian in her arms, hiding from someone.

"Its going to be alright." Lilliana ducked into a dark and thinner alley with baby Vivian in her grasp.

The void showed everything from Vivian's point of view, she saw the fear in her mothers face, and it hurt and confused Vivian. Vivian couldn't remember who they were running from, or why.

"I won't let her hurt you." Lilliana kissed baby Vivian's head.

Suddenly the rip turned to black and lit up once again, this time from inside a stone walled cell. The Iron gate that held Lilliana and baby Vivian opened and a person in a green cloak stepped inside. She pulled the hood down, her hair was tired back in a bun.

"Islara." Lilliana said, "What do you want with us?"

"My dear." Islara approached Lilliana. "Its not you I want, there's something special, you hold that I want." Islara grinned evilly and stared down at baby Vivian.

The rip closed and Vivian felt her chest warm and burn, she stepped back and felt the stabbing pain in her left shoulder. Vivian pulled down her sleeve and stared at the scar, now glowing red, as if burning from beneath.

Vivian pulled her sleeve back up and opened her room door and stepped out, she marched through the halls, she wasn't going to sit around and wait for something to happen, she wouldn't say goodbye to her father or Sawyer, no she'd grab a weapon and leave, to save her future and her mother.

Vivian was half way down a corridor when she bumped into something.

"What the..?" Vivian said as she hit nothing.

"Hey." Skinner's voice came from thin air.

Vivian turned her gaze tot he ceiling. "Skinner, where are your clothes."

"Never you mind that, where do you think you're going?" Skinner asked.

Vivian placed her hands on her hips. "That's non of your business."

"No, but is your fathers." Skinner pointed out.

Vivian rubbed her head and took a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Skinner asked and followed her down the corridors.

"Yes, Skinner." Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Where?" Skinner continued his questioning.

"Paris." Vivian asked, as they reached the weaponry. "I have something I need to do, without the League, without Tom or my father."

Vivian opened the Weaponry doors and stepped inside, closing the doors behind her and Skinner, who saw a leather coat on a rack and nicked it, wrapping it around himself.

"Look, Skinner, this isn't anything to do with my father, and if you tell him where I've gone, I'll find you and I'll string you up." Vivian turned to him and stared at him. "Understand."

"I'm no snitch, but he is your father." Skinner noted.

Vivian picked up two knives and slipped them into her belt, she then grabbed a thin sword, shoved it into a sheath and tied it to her back, before someone in a dark corner cleared their throat. Vivian and Skinner turned around, to see Van Helsing stepped out from the darkness.

"I doubt your father would approve of you running away." Van Helsing raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not running, I'm fighting my own battle." Vivian corrected him.

"Still, we're all going to Paris, why not wait?" Van Helsing asked.

"Because I don't have time, like you. My life, my mother's life depends on me." Vivian snapped.

"Take someone with you, your father wouldn't want you going off alone." Van Helsing pointed out.

Vivian exhaled and looked to Skinner.


	10. Paris

Beneath Paris

Annie lay in her stone walled cell, her eyes red, her cheeks wet from tears, her left arm was numb now, the pain had seemed to fade, after the bloodletting. Islara had taken her blood, by slicing open Annie's left arm, Darius had watched, while Islara collected the blood. Darius had been the one to lock Annie in the cell where it was safe, where the Vampire brides couldn't get her.

Darius appeared at the iron gate, and Annie's eyes looked up to him.

"How do you feel?" Darius asked, taking a bite out of a green apple.

"Why did she take my blood?" Annie ground her teeth together. "Why did you let her?"

"Its not my place to ask." Darius raised an eyebrow.

Annie sat herself up. "What did she want with my blood?"

Darius didn't answer.

"What did she want with my blood?" Annie shouted as she climbed to her feet and approached the gate.

"For Blood-Magic." Darius finally answered.

"What?" Annie frowned.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one she's taking blood from." Darius smirked, and suddenly the cry of a baby and the scream of a mother echoed through the darkness.

The Bridge Of The Nautilus

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sawyer shouted at Van Helsing.

"Hey, I'm not nurse and she's old enough to do what she wants." Van Helsing defended himself.

"And you let Skinner go with her." Mina rolled her eyes.

Quartermain wiped his beard and sighed. "He's right, Vivian's old enough to do as she wishes." He sighed again. "We continue to Paris, at least we know she'll be there somewhere."

"Its almost dark." Carl pointed out.

"So, what do we need, to kill a Vampire?" Quartermain looked to Van Helsing.

Somewhere In Paris

Henry and Fred had been walking through Paris for almost fifteen minutes, before it got dark and a festival slowly began.

"How are we going to find anyone in this?" Henry asked Fred, as they stared out over the crowded streets.

"I'm not sure, come on." Fred took a breath.

Fred and Henry did their best to stay together, as the crowds grew in numbers. But it wasn't long before Fred caught sight of something. It was the two brick-wall Werewolves in Human form.

"Henry, this way." Fred called to him and he followed her through the crowd and into a quiet street.

Fred had now lost sight of the men, but she continued to followed the empty street. Her eyes scanned each door, but non where kicked in and non were bloody. A cry of pain came from an alley at the end of the street. Fred and Henry ran to the end and saw the two men grabbed a young Werewolf already in Lycanthrope form, they chained the poor creatures neck and dragged it through the alley.

"Hey, stop!" Fred shouted and they ran after them.

They ran out the other side of the alley and came to another empty street.

"Where'd they go?" Henry asked, and suddenly was knocked to the floor.

Fred spun round, "Henry." She shouted.

Standing behind Henry, who now lay on the floor, slowly trying to get back up, was one of the brick-wall men.

"We knew you'd come, someone's been expecting you, Walker." The other brick-wall appeared behind her.

All around Fred and Henry, appeared young Werewolves in their creature form.

"Take them." One of the brick-wall's ordered.

"Fred, go!" Henry pulled out a vile and downed it.

"I'm not leaving you." Fred argued.

Henry began to throw his head back, his body thrashed as if he was having an attack, and unnatural voice cried out. "Run!"

The Werewolves surrounded Henry as he became his alter ego, and Fred found herself facing off with one of the brick-walls.

"Don't fight Walker." The brick-wall grinned.

"Who said anything about fighting." Fred said and raced off into a thin alley, the brick-wall couldn't fit through.

Fred through herself into the crowd and moved with it, loosing not only the brick-wall, but herself, she had no idea where she was, until she reached the Eiffel Tower, she stood herself beneath it, hoping to see something from there. That's when she caught sight of Vivian and Skinner. Fred took a deep breath and pushed her way through the crowd and to Vivian and Skinner, she was lucky they hadn't moved.

"Fred." Vivian threw her arms around Fred, happy to see her.

"Where are the others?" Fred asked.

"We came alone." Skinner answered.

"Why?" Fred looked to Vivian.

Vivian looked down and then met Fred's gaze. "My mother and I were here in Paris, a few weeks after I was born. She was captured by someone named Islara, I'm here to save us."

Fred's eyes widened. "No, you can't. Look, I can't explain right now, but you have to stay up here, away from them. Understand."

Vivian shook her head. "But Fred-?"

"I'm your Godmother, do as your told." Fred snapped, and then paused. "Look, please, stay here with Skinner."

"Didn't you disappear with the Doctor?" Skinner asked.

"Henry's been taken. Look, stay up here and please wait for the others. I'll meet you back under the Eiffel Tower." Fred said.

"Fred." Vivian held out a knife for her.

"I'm good thanks, I've done stupider things with less." Fred declined.

"Hold on, what are you gonna do?" Skinner asked.

"The stupid thing." Fred said and disappeared into the crowd.

Fred had no idea how she'd be caught, but when she saw a bunch of people standing on a plat form, she climbed up with them and scanned the crowds. In the crowd appeared Darius and he smirked. Fred took a deep breath, nodded to him and jumped off the platform, she walked into an alley and Darius appeared.

"Hello Walker." Darius smirked.

"Darius. Where's Annie?" Fred asked, holding her ground.

"I'll take you to her." Darius held out his hand, and Fred took it.

Beneath Paris

Darius and Fred appeared in the stone walled dungeon, he pushed her towards an iron gated cell.

"Where's Annie?" Fred asked him as he pushed her towards the cell.

"You'll see her soon enough." Darius said, unlocked the cell and threw her in, he then locked it as she got to her feet and turned to him.

Darius waved and disappeared.

"Walker?" Twenty-five-year-old Lilliana whimpered behind Fred, a baby in her arms.

"Lilliana." Fred sighed, now knowing what was going on. Fred walked over to Lilliana and crouched down in front of her, "What are you doing here, do you know what they want?"

"She captured us, she took my daughters blood. I think she wants to kill my daughter." Lilliana pulled back the blanket around her baby and revealed the tiny and peaceful face, though it was red and the child had bloody scar on it left shoulder.

"I'm going to get us out of here, Vivian will live, I promise you that." Fred half smiled.

"Vivian?" Lilliana frowned, confused.

"You haven't named her yet?" Fred's eyebrows rose.

"You've met her?" Lilliana asked.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, just like you and her father." Fred smiled. "You're both going to get out of this, but you have to promise me, when I get you out of here, you open a Gateway and go to your husband or your sister."

"I promise, but how will you get us out of here?" Lilliana asked.

Fred bit her lip, "I'm still thinking about that."


	11. Islara

Beneath Paris

Darius appeared at the iron gate a few minutes later, he pulled Fred out and escorted her up to the large room just beneath the Eiffel Tower.

"Annie?" Fred said as she noticed Annie sitting in a wooden chair in a darkened corner, with the two remaining Vampire brides standing beside her. "What have they done to you?" Fred asked, seeing the scar down her left arm.

"Fred, she's hear, Islara, she's here, she took my blood." Annie was held back by the two Vampires.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"This is Walker?" A Transylvanian male voice came from the other side of the room, near a wooden door.

Fred turned, a man stood in all black, his hair tired back into a pony tail, this was Dracula, and next to him stood someone in a green hooded cloak.

"That is her." Islara's voice came from under the green hood, she dropped it back and looked to Fred. "Hello Walker."

"Islara." Fred ground her teeth.

"I don't wish to harm you, Walker." Islara calmly spoke.

"What do you want with Annie and Vivian's blood?" Fred asked, her hands clenching.

Islara held herself calm and straight. "Walker, it is not them I want."

"Then let them go." Fred held her ground.

Islara softly lowered her head a little, before meeting Fred's gaze again, while Dracula moved towards Annie.

"Lilliana and her child may leave, but Annie is not mine, she belongs to Dracula now." Islara looked to Annie and Dracula, as he stroked Annie's cheek.

Annie held herself firm, not flinching for a second, her grip tightening on the arms of the chair.

"Annie is to become my bride." Dracula turned to Fred. "She is mine, her soul is mine."

Fred's hands began to heat, "I'll take her place, just let her go."

"No, Fred." Annie shouted.

Islara's eyes widened and she looked to Dracula.

Dracula tilted his head a little and approached Fred. "You would give up your mortal life, for her's, to walk the immortal road by my side?"

"Yes." Fred held her ground as Dracula lightly brushed his icy fingers across her cheek.

"And what can you offer to me?" Dracula met Fred's gaze.

"Power." Fred answered.

A grinned grew across Dracula's face, "I accept."

"No, Fred." Annie shouted again, the two Vampire brides released her and she ran over to Fred. "Fred, please, don't do this."

"I have to, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Fred wrapped her arms around Annie, and whispered into her ear. "Get Lilliana and Vivian up to the surface, make sure you see them through a Gateway, then make your way to the Eiffel Tower, the League will be there waiting."

Annie pulled back and met Fred's gaze. "Fred."

"Please Annie, do this for me, for them." Fred said as Darius pushed Lilliana through the iron gate and into the room, with baby Vivian in her arms.

Annie nodded and walked over to Lilliana, explained who she was and they disappeared through the wooden door.

"Dracula?" Islara approached bowing her head to him, while he looked Fred over. "I can make her stronger, a bride who would give you children born of life, ones that could be more than just Vampires, something godly."

Dracula looked to Islara, intrigued by her offer. He then turned back to Fred, stroked her cheek and agreed. Islara bowed her head to him once more and escorted Fred down to the cells where they continued through the darkness, until they came to a wooden door. Fred followed Islara through the door, and watched Islara lock it behind them, and then followed her through the passage to a large stone walled room, with a stand and a stone bowl in the middle. Fred recognized the stand and bowl from her Vision, where they had stood and set the fire.

"What do you want with me?" Fred asked as she reached the middle of the room.

"I want to help you, save you from that monster." Islara said.

Fred scanned Islara's face, but she couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "Why?"

"Fred, he wants to turn you into a Vampire, once he does that, you'll loose your abilities." Islara explained. "I won't allow that to happen." Islara reached out to stroke Fred's cheek, but Fred pulled back.

"The last time I trusted you, I almost killed-" Fred paused, "I turned Annie into one of us. Why should I trust you? I should kill you for what you've done to me, Roslyn, Lilliana, Vivian and Annie."

"You must understand, I did all of this, for the greater good. I can show you your true power. Fred, I am about to change history, and with your help. " Islara softly smiled. "We can rid the world of Dracula, of his evil."

"And what do you get out of it?" Fred asked, confused.

"The comfort of knowing you're safe." Islara sighed.

"We do this, you leave, you never try to find me again, you stay away from me, Annie and the others, and if you ever show your face to me again, I'll be the one to take your power." Fred stood firm.

"Not, kill me?" Islara frowned.

"No. Killing you wouldn't be a punishment." Fred answered.

Fred and Islara didn't have much of a plan, Fred would deal with the brides, while Islara dealt with Dracula. They were making their way up, when a large man pulled in a prisoner. Islara opened the gate and stepped into the room, Fred followed and ground to a halt when she saw the prisoner.

"Aidan?" Fred's eyes widened.

Aidan was bloody, but fully healed. The man through Aidan to the floor, while holding a chain that ran round Aidan's throat.

"This mongrel was sneaking around." The large man said.

"Put him with the others." Dracula ordered.

Aidan climbed to his feet, the large man placed his hand on Aidan's shoulder and Aidan punched him, breaking the man's nose.

Dracula chuckled at the entertainment, and clapped his hands. "He has spirit."

Islara looked to Darius and nodded, Darius nodded back and Islara turned to Fred, bowed her head and Fred began to walk towards the bride, but her gaze remained on Aidan. Aidan's gaze followed Fred and slowly his head tilted - one of the gifts of being a Werewolf was reading minds, he knew what Fred was about to do. Aidan clenched his hands and readied for his change, she wasn't going to make any mistakes, he was going to kill Darius for what he'd done to him.

"Take him down to the others." Dracula ordered the large man as he got up.

Aidan could feel the weakness in the chains around his neck, it wouldn't be hard to break free. Islara approached Dracula from behind, and before she could do anything, a crash from the dungeon's shook anything that wasn't tided down, and it was followed by a roar. everybody turned to the iron gate that lead down to the dungeon, the gate shook as rumble echoed through the place. Suddenly through the gate crashed Hyde.

"Henry." Fred gasped.

Hyde roared and the large man ran at him. Aidan took his chance, transformed and ran at Darius. Dracula turned and without warning found himself impaled with a stake by Islara. Dracula bared his teeth and hit her, sending her flying across the room. The bride tried to run to his aid, Fred tackled the blonde one and they scrambled on the floor.

"Tatiana, see to that thing." Dracula ordered the red-head, while pointing to Hyde, as he approached Islara who sat on the floor.

Tatiana transformed into her Vampire form and attacked Mr Hyde, as he threw the large man across the room. Aidan threw himself in Lycanthrope form at Darius, but he vanished into thin air just as Aidan reached him and collided with a chair. Aidan shook the impact off and turned, Darius appeared behind him and swung a punch, Aidan snarled and lashed at him with his claws. Fred had the blonde Vampire bride on the ground, hold her hands down, Fred had nothing to defend herself with, and at that moment the Vampire changed into its ugly bat-like form, she hissed and threw Fred off and into a wall.


	12. Old Magic

Beneath Paris

A crack of thunder and a shimmer of lighting, the room lit up and electricity shot through the wires on the walls and surged into the egg room. Fred stood herself up as the blonde approached her, Fred punched her, knocking her nose out of place, the blonde looked at her and snapped her nose back, grinned and then grabbed Fred, lifting her into the air and flying above the fight below.

Dracula grasped Islara and tilted his head. "I'm not going to die again." He threw her again, this time Islara collided harder and was knocked out.

Aidan had Darius up against a wall by the throat, Darius struggled, but couldn't get free, so he placed his hand over Aidan's heart and clenched his hand. Aidan's yelped and released Darius, falling backwards. The large man ran once again at Mr Hyde and what throw backwards into a wall, his ribs were crushed, he was dead, but Mr Hyde still had a battle on his hands, as Tatiana fly at him again. Mr Hyde took hold of her legs and threw her across the room. Dracula transformed into his hideous form and knocked Mr Hyde down, he had so much strength behind him, that Hyde returned to Henry.

Fred held on tightly to the blonde Vampire's hands as she was lifted higher into the air. Another thunder crack and shimmer of lighting, once more electricity ran through the wires on the walls and into the egg room.

"Lets see how powerful you are, after you've hit the ground." The blonde Vampire's eyes glowed.

Fred simply looked down, her heart clenched, she felt sick, and her hands began to heat up. Fred began to breath harder and faster, she looked up at the Vampire holding her and the Vampire hissed, seeing Fred's burning white eyes. Fred tightened her grip around the hands of the Vampire and they began to burn and turn to ash. A grim wail from the bride and Dracula and Tatiana looked above them, to see their fellow Vampire burn and crumble. Once the bride was ash, Fred began to fall, but she didn't hit the ground. No, she seem to suddenly stop and hover only feet of the ground, and slowly she touched the stone floor, her eyes still burning white, the palms of her hands shining white.

Darius looked to Islara still on the ground, "Islara." He called to her, but she did nothing, as Aidan suddenly punched his hand through Darius' chest and yanked out his heart.

Dracula turned back to Islara and hissed, he blamed her for this, for loosing two brides, for it all.

Tatiana threw herself at Fred, but Fred just seemed to lift her hand, from her palm white burning light destroyed the last standing bride. Fred was lost within herself, this new power was a part of her, so strong it was a force that seemed like a second nature to Fred.

"Fred." Islara screamed to her.

Dracula turned to face Fred, who stood in the middle of the room. He opened his mouth and snarled at Fred, faced her palms upwards as Dracula leapt at her, she closed her eyes and suddenly a wave of light blinded the entire room.

When the light returned to dim darkness, only Fred was left standing in the middle of the room, Henry now sat against the wall, like Aidan now back in Human form, and Islara on the other side of the room. Islara climbed to her feet, as did Henry and Aidan.

"Fred?" Aidan said.

Fred hardly moved, her eyes still burning white.

"Fred?" Henry repeated.

One more Fred hardly moved.

"You are perfect." Islara said, and approached Fred. "You will change the world." She paused as she reached Fred. "You are perfect."

"Fred?" Aidan said again and took a step forward.

Suddenly through the egg room door, black cloaked and masked people entered and formed a circle around Fred and Islara. Still Fred hardly moved, as Islara dipped her hand into her pocket.

"Fred." Aidan shouted.

Fred finally turned her head, eyes still white, and suddenly Islara threw a necklace over her head and around her neck, and like an anchor, Fred dropped to the stone floor.

"Stop!" Aidan shouted and with the flick of Islara's hand, he was sent flying back into the wall.

Fred looked to the stone on the necklace, it was the necklace that had been around Ronan's neck, the same necklace that had Merrick's Gateway Keeper powers locked inside.

"What are you doing?" Henry shouted, as he helped Aidan back up.

"Setting something right." Islara grinned.

One of the cloaked people stepped forward with a bowl and handed it to Islara. The cloaked person returned to the circle and Islara placed the bowl under Fred's head. Islara pulled a knife out from her belt, took Fred's left hand and held it over the bowl. Though Fred's eyes were still burning white, she could see everything before her, blood already lay in the bowl.

"With the blood of the Life-giver," Islara began to speak. "the blood of the Changed and the blood of the Taker, with this," Islara cut open Fred's palm and then held it to the stone of the necklace, and so it began to shine. "I call upon the old magic to bring that which is dead back." Islara's eyes turned black, and she froze along with the others in the circle.

A gust of wind and the crack of thunder rushed through the room, Fred felt her heart tug and her blood boil, she clenched her teeth and screamed. Aidan and Henry pushed through the cloaked ring, unclenched Islara's hand from Fred's, ripped the necklace off her and threw it into the bowl. Henry and Aidan swung Fred's arms around them and made their escape, as the reached the door to the tunnel, the eggs all set alight.

They reached the surface, and pushed through the crowds making their way to the Eiffel Tower. Thunder cracked as they reached the others.

"Fred." Annie ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Fred's eyes had returned to normal, and as she looked to her palm, all she saw was a scar. "I'm fine Annie, really."

"Dracula's dead, so are his children." Henry informed Van Helsing.

Suddenly light burst out from the drain beneath their feet.

"I thinks it time to go." Aidan said.

"Fred, what happened down there?" Vivian ran over to her.

"It alright, you're safe, you and your mother." Fred smiled.

"Come with us, back to the Nautilus." Mina looked to Fred, Annie and Aidan as did the others.

Fred, Annie and Aidan looked to one another and sighed.

"I think its time for us to go home." Annie softly smiled to them.

"Fred, come with us." Vivian met Fred's gaze.

"Vivian, you have your adventures, we have ours. We have to get back, we'll see you though." Fred hugged her Goddaughter and said her goodbyes.

Everyone said their goodbyes to one another.

"Thank you, for what you've done." Quartermain warmly smiled. "And it was an honor to meet you, Fred."

"And you too." Fred shook his hand.

"You be good now, Annie." Skinner smirked.

"You too, Skinner, no getting into trouble now." Annie smiled and shook his hand.

"You know, you're not so Primal for a Wolf." Mina raised an eyebrow at Aidan.

Aidan smirked and frowned a little. "And you're not as blood sucking as most Vampires."

"If you need our help again, try not to call us." Van Helsing looked to Fred and Aidan, as Annie walked over.

"Sure." Fred smirked. "We'll try not to hassle you, again."

Suddenly the ground shook a little, through the crowds didn't feel it.

"Fred, let go." Annie grabbed her hand.

Fred pulled her hand from Annie, "Hold on." Fred ran over to Henry and stopped him. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Thank you, for all you've done Fred." Henry bowed his head.

"Hey, one last thing Henry. You're not a monster and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Fred smiled, hugged him and ran after Aidan and Annie.


	13. The Anomaly

Paris

Aidan took the lead through the crowd, while Annie was in the middle and Fred was just behind. They made their way through the sea of people, trying to find a way out, so that they could open a Gateway and go back to the Hotel. Suddenly Fred's head back hot as images flashed through her mind, images of fire changing colours, of blood turning black and the stone on the necklace clouding red. A voice blew through the wind with Fred's name, 'Walker'.

Fred turned her gaze behind her, back towards the tower, but she saw nothing. She suddenly became paranoid as they continued through the crowd, she kept looking behind her as if someone was following them, but each time she saw nothing and ice cold chills ran up her spine. Without warning, Fred stopped as if she'd walked into a wall. Her body shook as if she was standing in the snow, but heat ran through her with a sick and weak feeling.

"Fred?' Annie looked behind her, and unable to see her, she called to Aidan. "Aidan, Fred's gone."

Aidan made his way back to Annie and they stood together, scanning the crowd. Aidan couldn't smell her through the stench of Human, sweat and heat. Fred however, all of a sudden found herself back in reality when someone bumped into her, and with that Fred found herself being pushed by the crowd.

Fred was pushed deeper in and somehow ended up being pushed out and into an alley. "Annie?" She called out, but there was no answer.

A familiar and light spoken voice appeared on the wind, calling her name, 'Fred'. Fred took a look back into the crowd, and unable to see Annie or Aidan, she followed the voice out of the other end of the alley and into a street, she kept following the voice, when she came to a church graveyard. Fred opened the gate and still lead by the voice wandered into the graveyard. She stopped in the middle, she recognized the graveyard, but couldn't think where. Now there was only silence.

"Fred?" The familiar male voice came again from behind her, clearer this time.

Fred turned and instantly scream as she saw the face of Merrick Ronan Hunter, young as if it was only yesterday she'd taken his powers from him and watched him walking off into the darkness.

"You." Fred stumbled back, her hands shaking. "It can't be. You're dead." Tears began to fill Fred's eyes, she felt as if she was stuck in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

"Fred? What's going on?" Merrick held out his hand and Fred stepped back. "Fred? Where are we?"

Fred see's filled and tears ran down her face, "You're dead, you can't be here."

"Fred? What's going on?" Merrick asked again.

Fred could see that he had no idea, but she couldn't face the fact he was alive. "She did this, didn't she, she brought you back with our blood." Fred took another step back.

"Fred, I don't understand. Who?" Merrick asked, but Fred didn't respond. "Fred, please, what's going on?"

"No." Fred shook her head, teared falling down her face. "You dead. No." Fred gathered her courage and ran past him out of the graveyard.

"Fred!" Merrick called after her.

Fred ran as fast as she could, back through the street, into the crowd and ran straight past Annie and Aidan, who ran after her. Fred pushed out of the crowd and into an empty street, where she stopped suddenly and stared at what looked like a Gateway. Annie and Aidan caught up to her, as she took a deep breath and ran for the circle of light.

"Fred." They called after her.

Fred disappeared through the circle of light, Annie and Aidan ran after her.

Present Day

Aidan and Annie froze once through the circle of light, and held their hands up. Fred stood in front of them doing exactly the same, while men all dressed in black stood armed with guns pointing at them.

From out of a black truck walked over two people. The man had short brown hair and a stubble beard, wearing a jacket, while the girl had bleach blonde shoulder length hair and wearing a brownish-cream leather jacket.

"Who are they?" The man asked the black uniformed men, his accent Irish.

"They came through the Anomaly sir." One man answered.

The Irish man looked them over, Annie was cut down her left arm, while Fred's palm was cut and she was red faced from crying, where as Aidan had torn trousers from Changing form and no shirt or shoes. They seemed like an odd group.

"Take them back to the ARC." The Irish man ordered.


End file.
